Lost Loves : Found Treasures
by KiA-SaRiStA
Summary: Kia and Sarista have each lost loved ones. They have kept the promise to die for each other, since they are the best of friends. Will the limit be pressed to far and will one of them acctually die? Please R&R to find out!


Kia had her feet propped up on the ledge of the Slytherin's seating area for the Quidditch games. "Well this is it! One movement of her arm and she'll get it!" Kia watched the weather-beaten Sarista race after the Snitch. "Just grab the EFFIN' gold thing in front of you!" Kia screamed at her friend.

Sarista glanced at Kia with a "you're-an-idiot" look. She lunged forward and caught the Snitch. "Ha HA Kia!" She screamed back at her flabbergasted friend.

"What the bloody hell was that about! I lost Ten GALLIONS!" Kia stated, still flabbergasted. Sarista gave her a shocked look.

"You voted against me? When was the last time I lost Kia? Honestly!" Sarista hit her over the head with her broom.

"OI! WHAT THE BLOODY EFFIN' HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Kia asked, water filling her crimson eyes.

"For voting against me, you prat!"

"Oh! So now I'm a prat, huh? Well I see how it is! I'm never speaking to you again!" Kia turned away from her friend: either trying to hide tears or just to be playing, Sarista didn't know. All she knew is that Kia was a softy and she knew she knew she was over-reacting. Sarista rolled her eyes.

"Kia…You are the strangest little girl I've ever met! You pretend that you're "tough" and when you get hurt you're a _real _softy! Cheer up! You know I was only bloody joking!" Sarista looked down at her short, same-aged friend.

"I know. Funny, ain't it? Well let's go! Malfoy's probably _dying _to congratulate you! Ugh. If I had someone that frikin' hot I'd be a mother of four!" Kia giggled as if she were eight years old.

Sarista arched an eyebrow her gray eyes shun brightly in the darkness that surrounded them. The black clouds slowly started to pull in more rain started to fall as they stood there. She ran a hand through her soaking wet hair. Her expression slowly changed to a grin.

"Kia, stop acting like an eight year old and come on!" Sarista grabbed Kia by her left arm and dragged her through the Quidditch Pitch. Kia struggled, trying to get Sarista's grip off of her. But she didn't win and as Sarista lead Kia toward the fellow Slytherins Kia sighed and gave up on the whole 'I'm gunna struggle and get my way' gig.

"Honestly, Sarista if you'd just---" Not meaning to Sarista let go of Kia and she fell onto the cold wet ground. Her jaw dropped. "How---How dare you!" Her eyes flashed as she stood up glaring at Sarista who only raised her hands up in defense.

"Hey!! Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Do you really think I'd do such a thing to you?" Kia's eyes didn't soften.

"You still did it. Did you not!?" Kia snapped her left foot impatiently tapping. Sarista nodded slowly. "But, Kia. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. Here! Reparo!" Sarista pointed her wand at Kia and grinned. "There now your clothes are dirt free." She tried to lighten up the moment, but failed. Kia only passed by her water forming in her eyes. She did that on purpose I know she did. Sarista sighed as she turned sharply and followed behind Kia.

"Please, Kia, honestly, I'm sorry." Kia didn't stop walking she continued her way as the wind howled louder and harder against them, causing Sarista to yell.

"KIA PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I'M YOUR FRIEND. DO YOU REALLY THINK I'D TRY TO HURT YOU IN ANY WAY!?" Sarista took in deep breaths. Kia finally stopped, her eyes darting around as she slowly turned at looked at Sarista.

"Just, leave, me, alone." She said barely above a whisper. Telling Sarista she meant business. Sarista nodded. "Alright, if you want to talk, I'll be with Draco." Sarista said her heavy Italian/British accent lining her vocabulary.

Kia couldn't but feel a little self-confident; but yet something inside was telling her that she had made a mistake. Sarista was right; she wouldn't have meant to hurt her. What had she done? Sarista would never forgive _her_. She was too stuck up and soft to be "Sarista The Wonderful's" friend. Kia plopped down in the middle of the field and decided to sit there, get terribly ill, and die.

That would work.

She would be able to escape this world of torture, of kids teasing and mocking her on her every move and word, and most of all…

"NO!" Kia yelled at herself. That had never happened! Her friend had told her so! Sarista told her to: 'Why don't you forget the past and go on?! You can do nothing about the past, but you can change the future!' A curl found itself on the sides of Kia's lips as she smiled, laughed, and got up and ran to the Great Hall, where she was sure she would find Sarista and Draco.

Sarista began playing with her wet hair talking to Draco who kept looking everywhere but at her face. (Ahem…bust...lol) She rolled her eyes. "Honestly Draco you keep that up and I'll make it so you'll never see any part of me but my face." He quickly looked up, grinning. "You wouldn't."

"I would…"

Kia looked around quizzically.

"Damnit! Where has that friend of mine gone? Ah. Uh-oh. Here comes Madam Pomphrey. NO! i have no where to go! Damnit, damnit, damn-- HI! Madam Pomphrey! Nice evening! Well i got to g--"

"You're not going anywhere! You're coming to the Hospital wing with me so i can check to see if you're sick! Come along Miss. Mackner. No times for games!" She ruthlessly drug Kia behind here. Kia did nothing but cross her arms and looked stern as the old nurse steered her into the Hospital wing.

Sarista saw them leave. "Excuse me Draco. I've got to go." She got up and jogged out of the room and down the hall to where she could see Madam Pomphrey and Kia. "Kia!" Sarista yelled as she came to a hault not far away.

"Yeahup?" Kia gasped, "You're talking to me? After all I've put you through? You could never be a friend with- with- with a-" Kia sneezed.

"Bless you!" Madam Pomphrey said.

"Thanks," Kia said to Madam Pomphrey, "With a softy!" Kia let the nurse lead her into, from the look on Kia's face, the Gates Of Hell.

Sarista bit her bottom lip shaking her head. "You're not soft. And...Madam Pomphrey, I don't think she's sick. She looks fine to me." Sarista said which was coming from a beat of girl. There were cuts all over her face. And a gash on her neck from a Quidditch accident a few years back.

Kia was amazed to hear that from a girl that she had, very recently, practically kicked her out of her life. She had never ever seen so much loyalty from a friend. She smiled,

"What she said!" Kia walked promptly over to Sarista, gave her a friendly hug, and turned to see Madam Pomphrey standing there,

"Well if you're sure Ms. Mackner, then you're free to go." She disappeared into the "Gates". Kia then turned to Sarista.

"How can you show me so much generosity after i had treated you like shit as a friend?"

Sarista shrugged. "I'd die for my friends. No matter what. That's just how I am." She scratched her head. Looking around. "Just promise me, whenI tell you something you don't get all huffy and puffy and you stop and really listen to me..."

Kia nodded firmly. "It's going to take a bit of work, but I'll do anything for you now! Oh, and one more thing… YOU BETTER NOT DIE FOR ME! BECAUSE THEN I HAVE TO DIE FOR YOU!"

They both cracked up. Resting her arm on Kia's shoulder, the two walked on down the silent corridor chatting.

"So? What is it you want to tell me?" Kia quizzed, very…importantly.

Sarista shrugged. "I don't know. I don't know..."She grinned. "I'm gonna start repeating myself...and talk about myself in the 3rd person." she smiled. "Oh and Kia...I don't care what you say,I will die for you no matter what. You are my friend. Through thick and thin, you are me friend." Sarista looked around her mind was racing.

"Is your mind racing? Because I see little cars! Something more is bugging you! I'm sure of it! Tell me now!" Kia insisted tapping her foot just for "old times" sake.

"Nothing, Kia..." she smiled. "Do you think Draco andI have a future?" she blurted out suddenly. Her eyes widened and she turned slightly pink. Grinning she looked at Kia. "So do you?"

Kia had never ever been asked about that kind of thing. But she knew that they did make a good couple and as long as she kept Pansy busy with "natural disasters" she was sure of it. She nodded again. "Sure do! I saw it in my crystal ball!" Kia acted and said it like Professor Trelawney.

Sarista snickered. "You know I don't believe that woman, I can't stand her! Such a fraud she is and no one can tell me otherwise!" she laughed. "Kia, you seem sorta lonely.... You alright?"

Kia looked like a deer in headlights. Would this girl seize to amaze her? "Yes..." Kia said in a barely audible voice. "Very much so." she stopped walking and slid down the wall to the floor where she hugged her knees tightly. "Something terrible happened this summer..." Kia's eyes were glazed but no tear was shed. She looked as if in a trance trying to remember everything that happened. Her eyes closed tightly and her face became wrinkled in memory and horror.

Sarista sighed looking down at her friend. "Kia, what happened?" She asked as she crotched down looking her in the eyes, her brows frowned like as she stared trying to read Kia's expression as good as she could. But nothing was coming to her. Sighing she continued to look at Kia. "Please, tell me what happened?"

Kia looked up. Crimson eyes staring back and damming (like a river dam) the tears back. "Mum and dad were murdered. And i feel as if it was my fault! IF DAMN MR. MALFOY DIDN'T COME TO DINNER THEY WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!" she started to cry slightly. "I should've died in their place! I never should have gone to get them tea!" She buried her face in her knees. "From now on - when i make a promise. I'M KEEPING IT, MUM! I WILL! And to you Sarista. No one, except my mother, has shown me respect beyond beats, truth before lies, and friendship with love. I would've died in your father's place! I would have gone to the second life before him! And I would do it knowing that i saved a greater life! Tell me that's right to think? I need to know what's right! Please?" Kia looked at Sarista in pain, in love, and in pure truth. Those are what Sarista could read now.

Sarista felt her emotions push her onto the ground her face was lost; she could feel the same pain as Kia. "Kia." Her voice was soft. "I didn't know..."she looked downward her eyes casted beyond the fact that Kia was crying. Sarista began to shake. "Please...please... Kia...Please don't mention my father around me. You know how much..."She could take it. "Kia, I'm sorry, i don't know what to do...Kia...."she began to silently cry tears pouring down her face. "I'm trying to be strong...help out my friends.... but i can't...and every time i hear 'father' i fall. i crash...how could this happen? ive made my mistakes… I've got no where to run…the nights go on...as I'm fading away...i try not to scream...how could this happen...?" she continued to shake. Not wanting to look Kia in the eyes she wanted to help her so badly but she did not know what to do...

Kia was flabbergasted. She wrapped her arms around Sarista. "But there is a happy part for you in the very near future. Yes. I may hurt, but it's best i help you. Don't feel like breaking down! You should build yourself up for this happy part in your life. I'll get it together as soon as i can. This i promise you. And as i said before, I'll stick to my word. I don't... i can't stand to see you like this! Let's go back to our dormitories and we'll talk later. OK?" Kia looked for a speck of curiosity in her friend's face and found it. With a smile she helped her friend up and they went on their way not saying a word.

Sarista climbed into her bed and wept softly wondering what in the world Kia could do to make her happy.

"Nothing." She thought aloud. "But… she did promise… maybe it _will _cheer me up…. But poor Kia! I had no idea she both of them in one night! And to witness it too! How horrible! I've got—no. I'll wait for Kia to give me the OK to do something for her…" Sarista began to fail to press against the spell we go through every night: Sleep. She fell asleep and dreamt of her childhood.

Kia crawled into her bed and wept bitterly. Not all for her parents but for Sarista too. She was going to make Sarista happy if it was the last thing she'd do; and it very well may be.

A/N:

Kia: shivers This story even makes me shiver.

Sarista: Can I know what you're going to do?

Kia: Nope. Not yet! 3rd chappie maybe….

Sarista: Well then. We better get the "legal" stuff done!

Kia: Ah. Right. OK! Disclaimer: We do not own any of the HP characters!

Sarista: Nope! That's right! We don't!

Kia: Own it we not! Well! I hope that cliff-hanger wasn't too bad…chuckles well we've got to go, but feel free to e-mail or give us review! Bye!

Sarista: Bye! PEOPLE BETTER REVIEW TOO!

Kia: um…. Yah. What she said!


End file.
